From kitchens to Cassiopeia
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: *Des cuisines à Cassiopée* : Quand Harry se fait prendre à part par les jumeaux accompagnés de Ron dans le but de lui faire boire du Véritasérum, rien ne va plus. Et si on ajoute un blond dans l'équation, ça ne présage rien de bon.


**Cet Os a vue le jour suite à une critique de la version originale "**Des cuisines à Cassiopée**" **_(Draco/Ron)_** me disant que j'aurais très bien pu placer le prénom "**Harry**" à la place de "**Ron**" argumentant que j'avais mal décrit le caractère et la personnalité du roux. Alors voici cette version, parce que toutes critiques est bonne à prendre.**

* * *

**Titre :** From kitchens to Cassiopeia _**Des cuisines à Cassiopée**_

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance _(Guimauve… vous voilà prévenue !)_

**Mise en ****situation et petites explications :**

Ne tiens pas vraiment compte tous les tomes… je dirais que pour cet OS, Harry à vaincu Voldemort en juin 1997. Il a aussi sauvé Draco de la salle sur demande du _Feudeymon_. Après un an d'attende, nos héros peuvent de nouveau refaire leur 7éme année ! Fred et George décident de passer leurs aspics et ainsi de pouvoir continuer leurs bêtises une dernière fois. Tout le monde est au rendez-vous, même certains serpentard qui ont échappé à Azkaban (Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Théo entre autre ! On va dire ici que Crabbe et Goyle sont morts aspiré par le Feudeymon. Donc si vous me suivez, cet OS racontera la 7éme bis qui se déroulera de 1998 à 1999 ! Severus n'est pas mort pendant la bataille et est à présent le directeur de Poudlard. Il donne tout de même cours de potions !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

_(Sauf certains, voir note en bas de page…)_

* * *

**Si après tout ça vous êtes encore là,**

_Bonne lecture !_

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

_"Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous étions samedi et j'allais de ce pas retrouver ma moitié. J'avais entendu dans la salle commune que les autres allaient tous au Près-au-Lard et j'avais bien remarqué qu'Ron n'avait pas prit la carte._

_Même si depuis un mois, je pouvais passer trois soirées par semaines avec Draco grâce à Snape, qui avait une toute autre image à mes yeux maintenant que ce batard graisseux sans cœur me permettait de voir l'homme que j'aimais, Draco me manquait beaucoup et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le rejoindre à sa table pour partager les repas, de m'assoir à côté de lui dans les cours que nous avions en commun et bien d'autre envie que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais là, j'allais passer la matinée dans ces bras, j'allais pouvoir caresser son tout petit ventre, l'embrasser partout… être juste avec lui. Je montais les escaliers bien trop nombreux pour atteindre le septième étage, libre de tout élève la plupart du temps, vue le peu de lumière et le froid qui s'y trouvait_

_Je marchais dans le couloir sombre dans l'intention de le rejoindre et au bout d'interminable escaliers, je le vis enfin, là, debout, devant la fenêtre. Il me sourit et s'avança vers moi. Quand il fut devant moi, il prit son visage froid et me lança bien trop fort :_

_-Dégage le balafré !_

_J'allais lui demander c'était quoi cette blague quand j'entendis Ron derrière moi._

_-Dégage toi-même Malfoy, lui dit-il._

_-J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, répliqua-t-il._

_En même temps, je sentis deux mains m'enserrer les épaules. Je tournais et vis avec colère, mais aussi interrogation que c'était les mains de Fred et George._

_-Passe ton chemin la fouine !_

_Sur cette dernière phrase très poétique de mon « ex »meilleur ami, je fus poussé dans la salle de classe vide juste à coté de nous._

_Quand je fus à l'intérieur, Ron et l'un des jumeaux m'immobilisèrent et l'autre approchait de moi avec une fiole._

_-Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Harry, tu ne nous dis plus rien alors on doit se débrouiller par nos propres moyens ! Me dit-il._

_-C'est quoi ce truc, dis-je en ayant des doutes._

_-Du véritasérum, répondit Ron_

_-Je refuse, laissez-moi, criais-je._

_Mais j'avais beau me débattre, Fred ou George arriva à me faire boire cette foutue potion._

_-Bien, maintenant dit-nous comment tu t'appelle !_

_-Harry James Potter, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir._

_-Ca marche, s'exclama l'un des jumeaux._

_-Pose-lui la question, dit Ron en resserrant sa prise sur moi._

_-Avec qui entretiens-tu une relation Harry ?_

_J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur lui._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en brandissant sa baguette._

_-Dégage Malfoy, dirent les trois traîtres d'une même voix._

_-Draco, dis-je en espérant que ma réponse passerait inaperçue, ce qu'elle fit avec un certain soulagement._

_-Je suis préfet en chef ! Dit-il la voix froide._

_Comme si il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre, Ron me lâcha et sortit sa baguette._

_-Dis-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas t'envoyer un bon doloris Malfoy._

_-Peut être parce que ce sort est interdit, dit-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette._

_-Et dit nous qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous empêcher de te faire bien pire en disant que c'était juste de la légitime défense, dit l'un des jumeaux._

_-Oui, qu'est-ce qui nous retient de te faire payer une seconde fois toutes ses années, renchérit l'autre._

_Je vis la panique prendre place sur son visage et imperceptiblement sa main libre bougea. Seulement, Ron crut qu'il allait lui lancer un sort alors qu'il allait certainement faire autre chose, il lui lança donc un sort que je ne pu identifier. Je me ruais à toute vitesse et je pu sentir avec joie le sort frapper mon flan._

_-Merlin Harry, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux._

_Non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi cette question !_

_-Parce que …_

_-Quel sort as-tu lancé la belette ? Demanda avec de la panique dans la voix Draco._

_-Juste un sort de jambencotton, répondit Ron_

_-Parce que j'aime Draco, dis-je ne pouvant plus retenir ma réponse._

_Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe et si une mouche avait été présente, nous l'aurions sans aucun doute entendue._

_-Pardon ? Demanda Ron, Fred et George en parfaite harmonie."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Des Cuisines à Cassiopée**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV** **Harry**

-Ron ?

-Non !

-S'il te plait, pour moi !

-Dis-moi qui tu rejoins toutes ces nuits et je te passe la carte !

Je serrais les poings de colère car il ne se rendait pas compte qu'en ne voulant pas me passer cette maudite carte, celle que j'avais perdue en début d'année par un stupide pari qui par ce fait était devenue la propriété de mon ami Ron pendant cette septième année, il m'empêchait d'aller le voir ! Comme depuis une semaine. Pourquoi avais-je participé à ce pari, mais pourquoi !

-Merde Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami et tu ne me fais même pas confiance !

Je le vis se lever, ouvrir sa malle et me lancer la carte des maraudeurs.

-C'est la dernière fois ! Me dit-il en colère. Elle m'appartient toute cette année et je ne suis pas obligée de te la filer alors que tu ne me confies plus rien !

Il partit en claquant la porte du dortoir où nous étions seuls. Je soufflais car je ne pouvais pas leur dire et puis, Ginny le prendrait très mal car je voyais bien qu'elle espérait de plus en plus que notre relation entamée en sixième année redémarre, mais moi, je ne le voulais pas.

Je rangeais la carte dans une de mes poches et pris la direction de la salle commune. Je pus voir Hermione contre la bouche de Ron et les jumeaux tentaient de se battre au échec ! Je ris car ils avaient beau s'entraîner, jamais ils ne réussiraient à battre Ron, chose qu'ils essayaient depuis la rentrée.

-Tu pars encore te balader ? Me demanda Ginny

-Heu, ouais, dis-je comme à chaque fois.

-Je peux venir avec toi ce soir ? Il faut que te parle.

J'avais envie en cet instant de dire non, mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela faisait déjà près d'un mois maintenant que je l'évitais cette confrontation, alors mieux valait en finir.

-Je vais faire simplement un tour dans le parc !

-Ce sera très bien !

Elle se leva et vint me prendre le bras.

-Allons-y

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune, je fus heureux que le chemin vers le parc fut silencieux et je cherchais les mots que j'allais lui dire… les mots qui lui ferait le moins mal !

Quand nous fûmes enfin dehors, je respirais un grand bol d'air car j'en aurais besoin. Comment dire à son ancienne petite amie, devenue comme une sœur pour vous, que vous ne l'aimiez pas comme elle le souhaitait ?

**POV** **Draco**

Une semaine qu'il ne venait plus et tout ça à cause de cette maudite Belette ! Si seulement il n'avait pas perdue cette fameuse carte en début d'année, nous n'aurions pas ce problème ! D'ailleurs, si je pouvais détruire cette carte des maraudeurs, cela règlerait tout une bonne fois pour toute ! Je regardais la pendule au dessus de la cheminée que j'avais demandée et vis qu'il était déjà passé vingt heures.

Est-ce que cette carte n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne plus venir ? Est-ce qu'il ne jouait pas simplement avec moi ? Devrais-je lui avouer mes sentiments ? Comment allait-il réagir quand je lui dirais ? Tout était confus dans ma tête et encore plus depuis une semaine. Je m'étais habitué à nos petites rencontres et maintenant, elles me manquaient plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et encore plus depuis la nouvelle. Quand je repensais encore à comment nous en étions arrivés là !

Tout ça à cause de mes envies tardives. Au début, quand je l'avais croisé dans la cuisine vide de tout elfe de maison, nous n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de nous battre comme toutes ces années, mais quand pendant plus d'une semaine, je revenais toujours de mes sorties tardives le ventre vide, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. Je pouvais revoir encore sa tête quand j'étais rentré dans la cuisine et que je ne l'avais pas insulté. Il en avait recraché sa mousse au chocolat.

Il ne nous avait fallu qu'un tout petit mois pour enfin se parler cordialement et commencer à rire ensemble. Seulement, plus je riais avec lui dans cette cuisine, et plus cela me faisait mal de le traiter comme avant dans les couloirs le jour. Et certainement que lui aussi, car à chaque insulte échangée, je pouvais voir dans ces yeux si vert qu'il aurait voulu rire avec moi plutôt que de m'insulter.

Dans un sens, je pouvais remercier l'autre Weasmoche, car grâce à lui, nous avions franchi un cap. C'était il y a trois mois maintenant et je m'en souvenais comme si cela s'était passé hier.

La belette n'avait pas pu se contenter des mots suite au fait que j'ai insulté sa petite amie Sang de bourbe et il en était passé aux mains. Bon, que pouvais-je faire d'autre en l'entendant me dire une énième fois que ma place était à Azkaban avec les autres ? Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette marque et mon sang n'avait alors fait qu'un tour.

Je m'étais battu de toute mes forces et j'avais réussi à donner autant de coup que j'en avais reçu avant l'arrivé de ces frères qui m'avaient totalement roués de coup. Comment pouvais-je me défendre à trois contre un ?

Le soir même, très en colère, je m'étais rendu contre l'avais de mon ami Blaise aux cuisines, non pas pour manger tout en discutant avec le balafré, mais pour me venger !

Seulement, je le revoyais encore pénétrer dans cette cuisine et me sauter dessus en me demandant mille fois si j'allais bien. Il m'en avait fait tomber en arrière et quand il avait enfin décidé de se taire, j'avais croisé son regard si vert, inquiet et tendre. J'avais sans même m'en rendre compte parcouru le reste…

-Draco ?

Je revenais à moi pour voir qu'il se tenait devant moi.

-Alors le balafré, on est en retard ?

-A ce que tu vois ma petite fouine !

Il fondit sur ma bouche et il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que nos langues s'entrecroisent et se caressent avec passion.

**POV** **Harry **_(Un peu plus tard)_

Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains me caresser des côtes jusqu'à mon aine et des tas de frisson me parcouraient le corps. J'enroulais encore plus mes jambes autour de sa taille car je ne voulais pas qu'il parte de moi, je voulais qu'il reste encore un peu.

Je pu sentir son sourire contre la peau de mon cou et je lui mordis un peu l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de se foutre de moi. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, il s'enleva et se posa sur le dos à ma gauche. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il avait les yeux fermé.

-Draco… faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Moi aussi…

Il avait murmuré sa petite phrase et d'un coup j'eus peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Allait-il me dire ce que je voulais tant qu'il me dise depuis un mois ou allait-il m'avouer ne plus pouvoir venir à nos rencontres comme moi ?

-Je… écoute, Ron ne veut plus me prêter la carte… et comme tu le sais, sans ça, il verrait avec qui je passe toutes ces soirées et toi et moi, nous ne le voulons pas.

-Tu es en train de me dire que c'est fini ?

-Fallait bien que cela finisse un jour ou l'autre.

Je me relevais et commençais à me rhabiller. J'avais envie de pleurer car rien, il ne me disait rien pour me retenir près de lui et la réalité faisait mal. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un salaud qui ne faisait que baiser avec moi. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je n'en revenais pas !

-Malfoy n'est pas en forme ces temps ci, dit Neville assis sur le banc devant le mien.

-Ouais, comme tu dis, renchéri Lavande.

-Quand même faire exploser son chaudron…

-Taisez-vous, tonna Snape !

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attends dans mon bureau à la fin du cours pour connaitre la raison de l'explosion de votre chaudron !

-Oui, professeur.

Je portais de nouveau le regard sur ma propre potion qui devait normalement virer au jaune pastel mais qui était d'un orange très vif. Je soufflais, car rien n'allait ! Rien depuis treize jours. Depuis que j'avais quitté la salle sur demande sans être retenu, depuis que je ne parlais plus à mes amis.

Quand j'étais rentré ce soir là à la tour, j'avais littéralement jeté comme il me l'avait fait la carte à Ron, tout en lui disant que j'en aurais plus besoin de même que son amitié. J'avais exigé la récupérer le dernier jour mais que j'avais aussi dit que je ne voulais plus avoir aucun contact avec lui. Hermione n'avait rien comprise mais étant sa petite amie, elle avait finalement été de son côté. De toute manière, elle voulait autant que lui savoir qui je voyais. Elle ne supportait pas tout savoir, c'était son seul gros défaut.

Les mots que j'avais dis ce soir là, avaient dépassé ma colère, mais c'était sa faute à Ron si j'étais triste.

-Harry, applique-toi, sinon on va perdre des points, me dit Hermione tout bas pour éviter que Snape ne me tombe dessus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je jouais plus qu'autre chose avec mes œufs quand il pénétra dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner. Je baissais automatiquement la tête et portais une fourchette remplie de blanc d'œuf et de lard à ma bouche.

La seule seconde où j'avais pu le voir, j'avais remarqué qu'il était au bras de cette Pansy et mon cœur avait raté un battement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose.

-Merlin Harry, ça va ? Me dit l'un des jumeaux

-Oui, tu n'as pas l'air bien, termina l'autre.

-Ca va, je vais juste prendre l'air.

Je me levais de la table en vitesse, pour ne pas que les autres puisse voir mes larmes et marchais tête baisée vers la grande porte. Quand je les eu dépassé, je me mis à courir vers la tour d'astronomie, sachant qu'elle serait inoccupée à cette heure ci.

Même ça me faisait penser à lui, me rappelant d'une des seules fois où j'avais eu le plaisir de prendre les rennes entre nous.

Arrivé enfin au sommet de tous ces escaliers, je me laissais tomber contre le mur près de la porte et laissais mes larmes sortir enfin. Comment en étais-je arrivé à pleurer de chagrin pour lui ? Avant, tout était bien, nous nous haïssions, point final ! Mais là, je ne le détestais plus, bien au contraire. Je l'aimais cet abrutit et part la faute de Ron, j'avais tout perdu. Il m'avait bien eu avec son contrat à signer. Pour être sur que tu ne me la reprendras pas avant la fin de l'année, m'avait-il dit. Tu parles d'un meilleur ami !

Je rapprochais mes jambes contre mon torse et posais mon front sur mes genoux. Je ne voulais pas les voir ensemble. Et d'abords, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était bi ! Peut être même qu'il n'était pas homosexuelle, il m'avait peut être baisé pour mieux se foutre de moi ensuite. Il pourrait dire qu'il a baisé le survivant. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens car il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

**POV** **Draco**

Parler à Severus m'avait fait un bien fou hier soir et là, il me fallait tout mon courage pour faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Même j'avais si peur d'être repoussé, de me faire rejeté !

Je posais mon front contre la porte qui me séparait de lui et après une grande inspiration, je la poussais. Ses gonds grincèrent comme ceux d'une maison hantée et je paniquais car je ne le voyais pas. Avait-il sauté ? Je me ruais au bord et vis avec soulagement qu'aucun corps se reposé au sol, ensanglanté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici !

Je fermais mes yeux car c'était sa voix… mais elle me faisait tant de mal… tant de haine y raisonnait. Comme ses six dernières années, pensais-je.

-Je suis venu te parler, répondis-je froidement.

Je me retournais et le vis, debout, les yeux rougis. Mon cœur tomba en lambeau et sans même pouvoir me retenir, je courais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-J'suis désolé… tellement désolé…

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'excusais mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces et quand ces deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me rendre mon étreinte, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou tant aimé. Il ne me dit rien et je pouvais sentir des larmes mouiller mon col.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que j'avais à dire la dernière fois, murmurais-je doucement après cinq bonne minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ?

J'avais eu du mal à entendre sa réponse tellement il l'avait chuchoté et tout en fermant mes yeux, je lui lâchais la bombe.

-J'attends un enfant de toi.

Il se raidit contre moi et je me mordais la lèvre tellement j'avais envie d'être ailleurs. Il allait me rejeter, me crier dessus ou simplement se moquer de moi.

-Un bébé ?

Je me reculais et vis que ses yeux émeraude sortaient de leurs orbites.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, dis-je doucement.

-Ah bon, parce qu'il y a pire !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux car ce qu'il venait de dire était bien trop douloureux. Alors pour lui, le faite que j'attende son enfant était…

-Laisse tombé ! Dis-je en le lâchant une bonne fois pour toute.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit et pris le chemin inverse. J'aurais dû m'écouter au lieu de suivre ses conseils qui ne valaient pas une mornille. Il allait m'entendre Severus ! Mais quand je fus en bas des escaliers, je me rendis compte que j'étais enceint de l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou, qui lui ne m'aimait pas et encore pire, j'étais seul. Mes parents étaient en prison et mon parrain n'avait pas à payer pour mes erreurs et Blaise ne devait pas subir mon erreur. Et puis, j'allais être la risée de la société. Un Malfoy seul, avec un enfant.

Cette dernière constatation me fit tourner la tête et je me dirigeais vers la première porte à portée de main et je m'engouffrais dans la pièce vide. Une fois la porte fermée, je me laissais tomber à genoux et laissais mes sanglots sortirent.

Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes et je ne pouvais empêcher des cris de désespoirs de passer mes lèvres. J'étais pathétique, seul et désespéré. Je comprenais mieux mon père quand il me disait à renfort de doloris qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas ! J'avais aimé et j'en souffrais.

Et puis sa réaction par rapport au bébé… je n'avais même pas régit comme ça en l'apprenant. Je n'avais pas sauté de joie mais je n'avais pensé une seule fois qu'attendre un bébé était si… je n'avais même pas de mot.

_« -ah__ bon, parce qu'il y a pire ! »_

Comment avait-il pu dire ça ! Je pensais qu'il voudrait fonder une famille un jour… certes d'après ce que j'avais compris, pas avec moi mais de la à dire ça.

**POV** **Harry**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme depuis deux jours, et je me repassais sans cesse sa phrase…

_« -J'attends un enfant de toi. »_

J'allais être papa sans y être prêt… avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas. Un homme qui avait joué avec moi sans remord. Les larmes coulèrent comme à chaque fois que j'étais seul et je me roulais en boule.

Moi qui avait cru qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait et ben non, il m'avait seulement annoncé qu'il attendait mon enfant. D'ailleurs, comment avec le peu de fois que je l'avais pris, il avait pu tomber enceint.

-Harry ?

-Laisse-moi Ron !

J'entendis son soupire derrière les tentures de mon lit, mais il m'écouta et je pu entendre les bruits de ses draps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentais mal de faire ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais à tout prix lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire du bébé. Il ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet en partant comme un voleur et je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je ne me sentais certes pas à la hauteur d'être père, n'ayant vraiment eu aucun bon modèle mais j'étais prêt à tenter l'aventure.

J'entendis le bruit de pas et je me dis que cela devait être les siens sans aucuns doutes. Je priais Merlin pour être dans le temps. Plus les pas approchaient, et plus mon cœur battait vite. Je devais le tirer dans la classe avec moi au bon moment, sinon, il pourrait m'attaquer. Je savais grâce à toutes nos années de haine qu'il avait la baguette facile et je ne voulais vraiment pas devoir sortir la mienne.

Quand je vis le bout de sa chaussure, je passais mon bras et l'agrippais. Il poussa un cri peu digne de sa famille et je verrouillais la pièce. Au moment où il se rendit compte que son agresseur était moi, il souffla et partit prendre place sur la première table à sa portée. Je regardais ses jambes pendantes dans le vide et petit à petit mon regard remonta pour enfin voir ces yeux. Ils étaient parfait, sans cernes, sans rouges, sans indices de pleurs… pas comme moi, pensais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter !

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça que je dus m'appuyer sur le bureau en face de moi.

-Parler du bébé, dis-je voulant être ferme sans y arriver.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Que comptes-tu en faire ? Tu vas le faire partir ?

Il rit et sauta à terre. En deux enjambées, il fut devant moi et me frappa en plein visage, ce qui me fit tomber.

-En ce moment Harry, je me demande pourquoi je t'aime !

Il m'enjamba vue que j'étais à terre sous la force de son coup, il se dirigea vers la porte. Je n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper avant et il parti sans un regard envers moi. Je me relevais en quatrième vitesse et courait après lui. Une fois que je lui agrippais le bras, je l'embrassais sans ménagement. Il m'avait dit m'aimait et pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne comptait.

**POV** **Draco**

Sa bouche fut sur la mienne à la place de son poing et désespéré, je lui rendis son baiser. Mes mains partirent se perdre dans ces cheveux et je ravageais sa bouche de ma langue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'embrassait mais là, j'étais dans un tel était de nerfs que le sentir comme ça me faisait du bien. Quand après un temps interminable, il ôta sa bouche de la mienne, il prit mon visage en coupe.

-Je t'aime comme un fou Draco…

Il se rua de nouveau sur ma bouche, je le poussais vers la première porte venue et l'ouvrais temps bien que mal. Il m'aimait, il me l'avait enfin dit et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, des sorciers, des Serpentards.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il m'agrippa par les fesses et me souleva. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui et je sentis le mur dans mon dos. Je pu percevoir que son sexe commençait à durcir, tout comme le mien et cela me faisait du bien.

-Plus jamais ça, hein ?

Sa question entre deux baisers me fit sourire et je dirigeais ma bouche vers son oreille, sans oublier de mordiller au passage la peau si tendre de son cou.

-Plus jamais… je t'aime trop pour ça !

Il gémit et repris ma bouche tel un fou. Était-il aussi fou de moi que je ne l'étais de lui ? Vue comment sa langue prenait possession de ma bouche, cela devait être le cas !

-Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu me le dises, me dit-il en allant parcourir mon cou de sa bouche.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me sentais tel un Poufsouffle. Et le pire, je n'en avais aucune honte car c'était lui et personne d'autre !

-Tu veux garder le bébé, hein ? Dis-je en le repoussant, me souvenant du pourquoi je l'avais frappé quelques minutes avant.

-Bien sur que je veux que tu le gardes… j'étais même prêt à te proposer tout ce que tu voulais pour le mettre au monde si jamais tu ne le voulais pas ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Le balafré voit rouge ?

Il se calma immédiatement

-Tait-toi le fouine et fais moi l'amour !

Il se rua de nouveau sur moi et me plaqua contre le mur. Sa langue s'immisça de nouveau dans ma bouche pour rejoindre la mienne et il bougea des hanches contre moi en même temps.

-Je te veux en moi Draco… me glissa-t-il en partant dans mon cou.

-Retourne-toi !

Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour être tendre mais je voulais aussi me fondre en lui, le faire mien une fois encore.

Je changeais nos positions et je dégageais sa nuque pour pouvoir embrasser son cou.

-Dis le moi… Dis le moi, me dit-il difficilement vue que le lui mordillait le lobe de son oreille tout en déboutonnant son pantalon

-Je t'aime, je t'aime

-Merlin moi aussi !

-Toi aussi quoi ? Dis-je en baissant son sous vêtement.

-Moi aussi je… je t'aime…

Tout en passant ma main sur son sexe durci, je m'aidais de mon autre main pour tourner son visage et je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour.

-J'ai rien sur moi, dis-je en me rendant compte que je n'avais aucun lubrifiant.

-Pas grave, donne tes doigts !

Je pris une fois de plus sa bouche, tout en donnant quelques coups de bassin qui faisait taper ses fesses contre mon érection déjà bien avancée et quand son sexe fut bien dur, je quittais sa bouche pour venir lui faire un magnifique suçon tout en tendant trois doigts. Doigts qu'il suça avec un certain acharnement. Un instant j'imaginais mon sexe à leur place et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne. Je quittais son membre de ma main et déboutonnais avec une certaine difficulté mon propre pantalon et baissais mon boxer.

Sentir l'air libre sur mon sexe gorgé de sang me soulagea et je me collais plus encore à lui pour qu'il sente mon désir.

**POV** **Harry**

Je pouvais sentir son sexe sans aucune barrière contre mes fesses et une douce chaleur se fit sentir dans mon bas ventre. Autant au début, j'avais eu du mal à coucher avec lui – pas forcément physiquement mais mentalement , j'avais été tiraillé par l'envie de lui, l'envie de son corps, – alors autant quand il m'avait pénétrer la première fois, maladroitement je devais l'avouer, je m'étais sentis plus bas que tout et n'avais pas pu empêcher des larmes de couler, autant là, j'attendais qu'il entre en moi, qu'il me possède, qu'il me fasse jouir sous ces coups de reins.

Je fus heureux quand il enleva ses doigts que j'avais humidifiés avec bonheur de ma bouche. Je les sentis quelques secondes plus tard à la naissance de mes fesses. Je posais mon front sur le mur froid de pierre et me détendais au maximum. Tout ce que je sentais, s'était son doigt près de mon entrée, son gland juste un peu plus bas et son souffle dans mon cou, et tout cela me fit supplier faiblement. Je n'avais jamais aimé le faire envers lui, mais là, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher… je le voulais tellement en moi que j'aurais retourné la terre entière depuis son « Je t'aime » pour ressentir de nouveau les sensations de son sexe en moi, bougeant tantôt lentement, tantôt vite, avec passion, violence, douceur. Nous avions pratiquement tout testé mais pas encore l'amour…

Son premier doigt se décida enfin à me pénétrer et je me cambrais pour facilité ma préparation. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait appuyé sa tête contre mon dos et je passais une de mes mains derrière moi où sa main libre vint l'y rejoindre pour s'unir.

Son doigt en moi bougea avec cette impression de douceur mais aussi de ce truc jamais ressenti dans son doigté… serais-ce son amour ?

-J'aimerais vivre toute ma vie avec toi, me dit-il dans un souffle.

Je lui répondis tout aussi faiblement que moi aussi quand il enfonça un autre doigt. C'était un peu douloureux vu le manque de lubrifiant mais après quelques mouvements de ciseaux, j'allais moi-même à sa rencontre. Je pouvais ressentir le début du plaisir monter en moi et il devait être au même stade vue que je pouvais sentir contre ma peau que son gland avait déjà rejeté un peu de liquide.

J'écartais un peu plus les jambes mais je ne pouvais pas en faire plus, ayant toujours mon pantalon aux chevilles.

-Retire le haut !

Je m'empressais de lui obéir, et lâchant sa main que je tenais toujours, je défis mes habits. Quand j'eus fini de déboutonner ma chemise et de l'envoyer par terre, je sentis sa bouche le long de ma colonne au même moment que son dernier doigt prenait possession de mon intérieur. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de gémir de douleur car s'était foutrement douloureux là. Mais je voulais qu'il continue. Et sentir sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée dans mon dos me démontrait qu'il voulait être en moi aussi.

**POV** **Draco**

Je pouvais voir et sentir ses muscles se contracter à l'intrusion de mon troisième doigt mais vue qu'il n'avait laissé aucun cri se faire entendre, j'en déduisais qu'il voulait continuer. Cela était vraiment difficile de lui faire ressentir un peu de plaisir à la préparation sans avoir accès à cette petite glande qui le faisait gémir honteusement et qui malheureusement n'était pas à portée de mes doigts.

Je portais ma main libre à son sexe qui commençait à ramollir et le serrais à la base fortement. Il gémit et recula, me permettant d'aller plus loin en lui. Je pouvais sentir ces chairs chaudes se resserrer autour de mes phalanges et je n'avais qu'une hâte, m'enfouir au plus profond de lui.

J'appliquais un léger mouvement de haut en bat sur son membre, en passant mon pousse sur son gland et comme à chaque fois, je pu sentir sa couronne perlée qui était un appel à ma langue. Mais cela n'était pas le moment alors tandis que je le masturbais avec de plus en plus de vigueur et que je remuais du bassin pour sentir une friction sur mon propre sexe, je le pénétrais de plus en plus vite de mes doigts. Et quand enfin, il venait à la rencontre de ma main, je quittais son antre pour venir placer mon gland devant son entrée.

-Viens… viens Draco

Si un jour on m'aurait dit que le survivant aller me supplier de le prendre, j'aurais si tôt envoyé cette personne à Sainte-Mangouste en le traitant de fou mais le fait était là, il me suppliait de le prendre et je ne pouvais qu'obéir à sa demande, voulant autant que lui m'unir de cette façon.

Je donnais un petit coup de rein habile qui fit rentrer mon gland sensible en lui. Il n'arriva pas à retenir un petit gémissement de douleur à mon intrusion et je portais ma bouche dans son cou tout en câlinant son sexe. Je devais me retenir de le pilonner avec passion, désespoir et soif de lui, soif que j'avais accumulée depuis notre dernière étreinte charnelle.

Quand il bougea enfin, je m'enfonçais en lui millimètre par millimètre, ne sentant aucune résistance. C'était tellement bon d'être au chaud, de sentir cette pression le long de mon sexe qui prenait encore un peu d'ampleur pour atteindre ces dix sept centimètre de pur plaisir pour _lui_. C'était pour ça aussi que je n'étais que très rarement de l'autre côté car avec ces dix neuf centimètres et sa grosseur, je souffrais plus qu'autre chose de le recevoir. Mais je devais aussi avouer qu'être le dominé ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

-Harry… j'ai envie, dis-je suppliant pour qu'il m'autorise à me mouvoir en lui.

-Bouge !

Je lâchais son sexe et tout en sortant ma longueur de sa moiteur, j'enlevais ma robe de sorcier, ma chemise et ma cravate. Ce salaud rigola de moi mais il souffla de bonheur quand il sentit mon torse se coller contre son dos.

-Fait moi jouir Draco…

-A vos ordres !

Je joignais le geste à la parole et rentrais en lui jusqu'à la garde. Et s'en suivit de lent va et vient dans sa chaleur et son étroitesse si accueillante où seul moi avait accès ! J'avais été son premier amant et je comptais bien rester le dernier.

Le plaisir montait en moi de plus en plus et ma respiration devenait saccadée. Et entendre ces bruit si excitant sortir de sa bouche envers moi me faisait perdre la tête petit à petit. Son dos se couvrait au fil des mes coups de butoir, de plus en plus ample, d'une fine couche de sueur qui lui prêtait cette odeur si masculine qui me rendait fou. Je ne pu m'empêcher de parcourir ses épaules de ma bouche et de ma langue dans ma fougue.

**POV** **Harry**

Je laissais ma tête partir en arrière, la faisant se poser sur son épaule, et il en profita pour venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis de contentement et je balançais des hanches en rythmes avec ses pénétrations. Il commença à gémir de plus en plus et ses mains autour de mes hanches s'enfonçaient avec plus de force.

-Touche toi bébé… touche toi pour moi, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille juste avant de me mordre.

Je lui obéis et dirigeais ma main vers mon sexe si palpitant, qui ne demandait que délivrance. Quand mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour, je murmurais son prénom dans une litanie de plus en plus aigue. Il accéléra ses coups de bassin en moi et après quelques mouvements en synchronisation, je me vidais entre mes doigts. Il donna un coup plus brusque que les autres et je sentis son essence venir au plus profond de mon être.

J'étais à bout de force et jamais nos parties de jambe en l'air n'avaient été si intense. Cela avait été si doux mais passionné, si bestial mais tendre, si fougueux mais lent…

-Je t'aime…

Je ne pu retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres, je bougeais pour qu'il sorte de moi et ensuite, je me retournais pour ravir sa bouche, celle-là même qui venait de me dire les trois mots les plus beau de la terre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… je vous aime ! Dis-je avant de ravir une fois de plus sa bouche.

Il engouffra sa langue pour venir à la rencontre de la mienne et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Moi, je penchais la tête pour approfondir notre échange et fourrageais ses cheveux – chose qu'il détestait plus que tout - mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Dit donc Harry, tu as retrouvé ton appétit, me dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Je grognais pour lui démontrer que je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle, notre dispute étant encore trop proche et je retournais à mon assiette.

-Mais dit-nous…

-…Cela ne serait pas…

-…Un suçon, finirent les jumeaux en cœur.

Je redressais la tête en vitesse et portais ma main à mon cou, chose futile car même si j'avais un suçon gros comme un dragon, je ne pourrais pas le sentir sous mes doigts.

-Personne n'a un miroir à me passer, demandais-je mal à l'aise.

Je pu voir le regard si triste de Ginny et je me sentais mal pour elle.

Mais bien vite, j'en revenais à ce fait , si ce salaud avait osé me faire une marque, il ne payait rien pour attendre. Quand mon Hermione me passa un petit miroir de poche, je déglutis et examinais avec appréhension mon cou. Et il était là, bien visible pour tous, une tache bleu/rouge ornait ma peau halée et là, je ne pourrais plus rien nier, plus d'excuse à une possible relation cachée.

-J'en reviens pas que tu nous aies menti, lâcha Ron avant de se lever et d'être suivit de près par Ginny et Hermione.

-Prend garde à toi Harry…

-…On va tout faire pour découvrir…

-… Qui a l'honneur…

-… De sortir avec toi !

Ils se levèrent aussi et je vis bien que Seamus et Dean me regardaient d'un œil coquin. Etaient-ils gay eux aussi ?

-Qu'elle fille chaude t'a fait ça ?

Ok, je retire ce que je venais juste de penser, ils voulaient simplement se faire la fille qu'il croyait m'avoir fait ça !

-Fichez-moi la paix !

Je me levais à mon tour, prenant quand même au passage un dernier bout de pain et me précipitais vers la sortie. J'avais peur en ce moment car je pouvais m'attendre au pire avec les jumeaux. Et puis, même si je ne pouvais pas encore lui pardonner, je m'en voulais de décevoir Ron, il avait été mon premier vrai ami et il était devenu comme un frère pour moi !

Un fois dans les couloirs, je ne savais pas où aller et je me mis à déambuler au grès de mes pas. Les cours recommençaient seulement dans une petite demi-heure.

Je tournais au coin d'un couloir désert quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournais. Quand je vis qui c'était, je déglutis.

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais là, assis sur ce canapé et mes jambes ne cessaient de bouger sans mon accord. De la sueur commençait à être présente sur mon front et j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Je me disais que cela prenait beaucoup de temps quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je pu voir le visage blanc de l'homme qui avait prit mon cœur et le visage bien dur et froid de mon parrain derrière.

-Malfoy, me dit-il en essayant d'être froid.

Je vis un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Severus et il ferma la porte tout en disant :

-Pas de besoin de jouer la comédie Monsieur Potter, quand on sait que « _Monsieur Malfoy_ » attend votre enfant.

En voyant le visage d'Harry déjà bien blanc, le devenir encore plus, je ne pu empêcher un fou rire de me prendre et étrangement, Severus me suivit de près.

Harry, ne comprenant rien, vint quand même s'assoir près de moi et il osa même poser une main sur la mienne qui était elle-même posée sur ma cuisse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Vous avez compris Potter ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Bien, je vais me rafraichir en vitesse, le cours commence dans dix minutes… attendez-moi ici et ne faite rien sur mon canapé !

-Severus, dis-je mal à l'aise qui face allusion à ça.

Mais il avait déjà disparu derrière une porte.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment alors, me demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-Tu en doutais encore ?

-Non, enfin oui… je ne sais pas au fait…

Je me tournais vers lui et lui pris sa main.

-Harry, regarde-moi !

Il gardait obstinément la tête baissée, je glissais mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever lentement le visage pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans ses émeraudes. Ils étincelaient tellement que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui ravir un doux baiser. Je posais ensuite mon front contre le sien.

-Contre toute attente, je t'aime Harry. Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et puis, j'ai appris que je portais ton enfant et mon amour pour toi a grandit. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, que je porte la marque et que j'ai dû faire des tas de choses horribles mais… si j'ai le droit au bonheur, j'aimerais pouvoir encore t'aimer le reste de ma vie…

Ma bouche fut happée avec empressement et je me laissais envahir par sa langue. Rien que l'intensité de ce baiser me retournait la tête. J'en venais même à regretter de n'avoir pas confié plutôt à mon parrain sur ma relation avec lui et ma grossesse.

Pris dans les sensations, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais placé à califourchon sur lui, ni que ses mains prenaient en coupe mes fesses avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne fasse tout cesser.

-Qu'avais-je demandé ? Tonna Severus

Je ne répondis pas et vis qu'il pinçait son nez comme il le faisait souvent.

-Je tolère votre relation, j'essaye de comprendre ce qui vous unis, mais je vous prie d'éviter de me faire voir de tels horreurs !

Sa voix était froide, cassante et assez autoritaire et je vis du coin de l'œil Harry se raidir, mais moi, Severus ne me leurrait pas… il était content pour moi et ce qu'il venait de voir ne l'avait aucunement choqué, seulement, il aurait préféré que je ne fricotte pas sur son canapé, c'est tout.

Severus se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna vers Harry :

-N'oubliez pas, soyez assez agressif envers lui et moi…

-Merci professeur de faire ça pour nous, répondit-il timidement.

-Draco est avant tout mon filleul et je veux qu'il soit heureux ! Et puis, j'ai pu me rendre compte toutes ces années que je m'étais trompé sur vous, vous n'êtes pas votre père !

Il sortit sans plus rien ajouter de ses appartements et j'en sortis après avoir laissé passer Harry devant. Je pris la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard et mon petite balafré pris le chemin de la classe du cours de potion. Je l'aurais bien suivit mais je devais éviter d'arriver en même temps que lui, cela serait peut être louche. Voir même très louche ! Tout le monde savait que Malfoy et Potter ne pouvait pas s'encadrer. Si seulement ils savaient, pensais-je en laissant un petit sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Je devais aussi prendre le temps de remercier Severus pour son idée. Me mettre en retenue le reste de l'année avec Harry pour nous permettre de nous voir sans alarmer ses amis, qui trouveraient vraiment bizarre qu'il vienne me rencontrer le soir s'ils l'espionnaient à l'aide de cette fameuse carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait, et je lui en voulait beaucoup pour ça, perdue en début d'année.

Là, nous serions justes en retenue pour eux. Severus avait vraiment eu sa place à Serpentard ! Dire qu'Harry avait du faire partie de ma maison… qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ?

**POV** **Harry**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous étions samedi et j'allais de ce pas retrouver ma moitié. J'avais entendu dans la salle commune que les autres allaient tous au Près-au-Lard et j'avais bien remarqué qu'Ron n'avait pas prit la carte.

Même si depuis un mois, je pouvais passer trois soirées par semaines avec Draco grâce à Snape, qui avait une toute autre image à mes yeux maintenant que ce batard graisseux sans cœur me permettait de voir l'homme que j'aimais, Draco me manquait beaucoup et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le rejoindre à sa table pour partager les repas, de m'assoir à côté de lui dans les cours que nous avions en commun et bien d'autre envie que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais là, j'allais passer la matinée dans ces bras, j'allais pouvoir caresser son tout petit ventre, l'embrasser partout… être juste avec lui. Je montais les escaliers bien trop nombreux pour atteindre le septième étage, libre de tout élève la plupart du temps, vue le peu de lumière et le froid qui s'y trouvait

Je marchais dans le couloir sombre dans l'intention de le rejoindre et au bout d'interminable escaliers, je le vis enfin, là, debout, devant la fenêtre. Il me sourit et s'avança vers moi. Quand il fut devant moi, il prit son visage froid et me lança bien trop fort :

-Dégage le balafré !

J'allais lui demander c'était quoi cette blague quand j'entendis Ron derrière moi.

-Dégage toi-même Malfoy, lui dit-il.

-J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, répliqua-t-il.

En même temps, je sentis deux mains m'enserrer les épaules. Je tournais et vis avec colère, mais aussi interrogation que c'était les mains de Fred et George.

-Passe ton chemin la fouine !

Sur cette dernière phrase très poétique de mon « ex »meilleur ami, je fus poussé dans la salle de classe vide juste à coté de nous.

Quand je fus à l'intérieur, Ron et l'un des jumeaux m'immobilisèrent et l'autre approchait de moi avec une fiole.

-Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix Harry, tu ne nous dis plus rien alors on doit se débrouiller par nos propres moyens ! Me dit-il.

-C'est quoi ce truc, dis-je en ayant des doutes.

-Du véritasérum, répondit Ron

-Je refuse, laissez-moi, criais-je.

Mais j'avais beau me débattre, Fred ou George arriva à me faire boire cette foutue potion.

-Bien, maintenant dit-nous comment tu t'appelle !

-Harry James Potter, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

-Ca marche, s'exclama l'un des jumeaux.

-Pose-lui la question, dit Ron en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

-Avec qui entretiens-tu une relation Harry ?

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur _lui_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

-Dégage Malfoy, dirent les trois traîtres d'une même voix.

-Draco, dis-je en espérant que ma réponse passerait inaperçue, ce qu'elle fit avec un certain soulagement.

-Je suis préfet en chef ! Dit-il la voix froide.

Comme si il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre, Ron me lâcha et sortit sa baguette.

-Dis-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas t'envoyer un bon doloris Malfoy.

-Peut être parce que ce sort est interdit, dit-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Et dit nous qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous empêcher de te faire bien pire en disant que c'était juste de la légitime défense, dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui nous retient de te faire payer une seconde fois toutes ses années, renchérit l'autre.

Je vis la panique prendre place sur son visage et imperceptiblement sa main libre bougea. Seulement, Ron crut qu'il allait lui lancer un sort alors qu'il allait certainement faire autre chose, il lui lança donc un sort que je ne pu identifier. Je me ruais à toute vitesse et je pu sentir avec joie le sort frapper mon flan.

-Merlin Harry, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi cette question !

-Parce que …

-Quel sort as-tu lancé la belette ? Demanda avec de la panique dans la voix Draco.

-Juste un sort de jambencotton, répondit Ron

-Parce que j'aime Draco, dis-je ne pouvant plus retenir ma réponse.

Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe et si une mouche avait été présente, nous l'aurions sans aucun doute entendue.

-Pardon ? Demanda Ron, Fred et George en parfaite harmonie.

Je soufflais car c'était maintenant, le moment était arrivé et je ne pouvais plus reculer. Draco m'aida à me relever, certainement en sachant lui aussi que notre relation allait être dévoilée et sans que j'ai à lui demander, Ron me lança le contre sort. Tout en prenant place, Draco s'asseyant à mes coté sur le bureau et je vidais mon sac, tout ce que je leur avais caché, absolument tout.

Depuis ma rencontre dans la cuisine où nous nous étions battu au moment où j'avais ris d'une de ses répliques… je remerciais même mon meilleur ami et les jumeaux pour avoir battu Draco car sans eux, jamais je ne me serais pas jeté sur lui ce jour là… je n'aurais pas reçu un baiser ne sachant pas comment réagir et là, aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas un futur père aimé et aimant, heureux et comblé !

Quand j'eus fini, mes amis le prirent mal par rapport à leur sœur, ensuite, je vis ceux que je considérais comme ma famille quitter la salle sans un mot envers moi, ne me laissant même pas me défendre à propos de Ginny et cela me fit mal. J'avais tout de même pris la précaution de leur demander de garder ça pour eux et même s'ils avaient un peu rouspété, ils m'avaient promis de garder le secret… seulement, je pensais avoir leur avis, leurs sentiments quand à la nouvelles où plutôt les nouvelles. Je leur avais quand même appris que j'allais être papa et j'aurais espéré une avoir une réaction… mais rien.

-Je suis là bébé, je suis là !

Je sentis les bras de mon amour se refermer autour de moi et je me laissais aller contre lui. Il avait raison, il était là et tant qu'il y restait, cela m'allait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pénétrais dans la salle commune, totalement vide à cette heure ci avancée de la nuit. Il devait être passé minuit et si Draco ne m'avait pas prié de revenir dormir un peu, je serais resté avec lui mais il avait raison. Même si Snape nous aidait, il m'aurait collé en retenue sans remord si il nous tombait dessus à cette heure hors de nos dortoirs. Et ce matin, je n'avais pris la peine de prendre avec moi la cape d'invisibilité.

Je montais les escaliers essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et ce fut le peur au ventre que tout le monde m'attende dans le dortoir y compris Ginny que j'ouvrais la porte. Je fus déçu et en même temps heureux de ne trouver personne de réveillé. Je me déshabillais sommairement, ne gardant que mon sous-vêtement et mon t-shirt pour me glisser dans mes draps. Seulement je fus surpris de sentir qu'une personne dormait dans mon lit.

-Harry ? Entendis-je

-Ron ?

Je n'avais pas réussi à me remettre du choc que je fus tiré dans mon lit pour être serré dans des bras puissants.

-Je m'en veux tellement Harry, de t'avoir traité comme ça, de n'avoir pas réussi à t'aider…

-…

-Je ne veux pas te perdre pour lui, tout mais pas ça Harry… et pour Ginny, je m'en fou, elle est encore jeune. Sache que je ferais tout ce que tu veux, même devenir son ami mais ne m'abandonne pas, pleura-t-il en mouillant mon cou de ses larmes.

Je le serrais dans mes bras et lui pardonnais.

**POV** **Draco **

-Cassiopée, revient ici tout de suite, criais-je en courant après ma fille de quatre ans dont les cheveux n'étaient pas encore coiffés. Et sincèrement, vue qu'elle avait prise de son côté à lui pour ça, ils devaient être coiffés avant la cérémonie.

-Laisse, je vais te la ramener, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis le futur marié me sourire.

-Tu ne devrais pas être enfermé dans une chambre en faisant les cent pas ? Lui demandais-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

-Si mais je ne suis pas stressé… Hermione est la femme de ma vie donc…

Cela était tellement beau que je sentis des larmes me montaient aux yeux et je maudis ces salopries d'hormones.

- Merlin Draco, ne pleure pas, Harry va me tuer…

Il me prit dans ces bras et je l'en remerciais. Il me garda contre lui, et je me sentis mal à l'aise vue sa taille et la mienne. Et puis, j'avais une petite difficulté vue mon énorme ventre. Il me relâcha après quelques minutes d'une étreinte toute en puissance.

-Je vais chercher Cassiopée, toi, tu retournes dans la chambre en attendant. Si tu croise ton mari, rappelle lui que s'il a perdu les alliances, je le tue.

Sur ce, Ron se mit à courir après sa filleule qui détestait plus que tout être coiffée comme une poupée, dixit elle-même.

J'obéis et allait m'assoir sur le lit en attendant. J'avais rarement du temps pour me reposer et cela me fit du bien. Temps de repos bien trop vite effacé quand mon fils me donna plusieurs coups dans le ventre.

Je soufflais et m'allongeais.

**POV** **Harry**

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tante Hermione épouse tonton Ron ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Parce qu'il s'aime !

-Ca veut dire que tu aimes papou alors ?

-Evidement petit bonhomme, sinon, tu ne serais pas là !

J'embrassais sa petite joue et il reposa sa tête dans mon cou. Je comprenais maintenant ce que Draco me disait l'autre jour, quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi Cassiopée était plus proche de lui alors qu'Alex l'était de moi.

_« -J'ai porté notre fille __et toi notre fils, m'avait-il répondu avant de m'embrasser pour partir travailler »_

-Ohhh… voilà mon petit préféré, entendis-je au loin.

-Marraine, parrain !

Mon fils d'à peine deux ans se débâtit et je le déposais à terre pour le voir foncer tout sourire vers Ginny et Blaise. J'étais heureux pour ces deux là et j'étais fier de me dire que grâce à ma relation avec Draco, celle que je considérais comme ma sœur s'était mise en couple avec la personne que Draco considérait comme son frère !

-Tu as vue Ron, me demanda mon amie en venant me faire la bise.

-En haut dans la chambre verte !

-Ok, tiens je te le rends, je dois lui passer un message d'Hermione.

Mon fils bouda, mais quand Ginny et Blaise furent hors de vue, il se blottit de nouveau dans mes bras. Je jetais un œil à l'horloge et le grand moment allez bientôt arriver. Dans quinze minutes, mon meilleur ami allait enfin s'unir à ma meilleure amie et j'en étais heureux. J'étais même triste qu'ils aient attendu autant de temps avant de passer le cap alors que moi, j'avais épousé Draco quelques semaines avant la naissance de notre fille. Et je ne le regrettais pas car voir ma fouine en costume blanc, mettant son ventre en valeur, me comblait de joie à chaque fois que je voyais la photo posée sur notre cheminée. Mais Hermione avait absolument voulu terminer ses études supérieures avant et Ron avait accepté.

-Papou… papou

Je me baissais et vis ma petite puce lever ces bras vers moi. Je me penchais et la prenait de l'autre côté, ayant toujours Alexandre.

-Si tu as perdu les alliances, Ron te tue !

Je levais la tête et vis avec bonheur mon mari qui avançait difficilement vers moi. Quand il fut en face, j'avançai ma tête pour recevoir un baiser. Il me le fit et vint se placer dos à moi en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Tu sais quand je vois ça, j'ai envie de renouveler nos vœux, me dit-il.

Je baissais ma tête et picorais son cou de ma bouche…

-Après la naissance de Julius, on le fera, dis-je au creux de son oreille.

-Papou, arrête de faire des poutous à papa !

Je ris, vite accompagné de mon mari et fit un « poutou » à ma fille et mon fils. J'avais hâte d'être à la naissance de notre dernier, pour enfin avouer à Draco que j'attendais depuis un mois et demi notre quatrième enfant. Il allait encore me crier dessus en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas fonder une équipe de Quidditch mais je savais qu'il allait être heureux, seulement, le médicomage m'avait conseillé de ne pas le mettre au courant pour ne pas lui créer un stress inutile dans sa fin de grossesse.

-Allez vient Harry, le mariage va commencer, me dit Draco en partant vers l'autel.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà**** ! J'espère que cette adaptation de la version Draco/Ron à celle d'Harry/Draco est réussie.**

**Je**** sais que pour certaines, cet OS aurait pu donner place à une fiction mais je tiens à dire que les OS qui sont publié entre les différentes updates de mes fictions à chapitres, sont fait pour décompresser et non me faire entamé une nouvelle fiction (^-^)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas !**

_Jes Cullen-Malfo__y_

**(^-^)**

* * *

**Ps :** Petit infos supplémentaires. **Cassiopée**, elle a4 ans au moment où elle apparait dans l'OS et elle s'appelle comme ça car elle a été conçue dans la tour d'Astronomie, elle est blonde, a héritée des cheveux d'Harry et a les yeux verts. Elle a pour marraine Hermione et parrain Ron. **Alexandre**, lui à 2 ans, les cheveux brun mais il a les yeux gris mercure de Draco. Il a pour marraine Ginny et parrain Blaise ! Draco, à la fin de l'os est enceint de 8 mois de **Julius**. Harry attend aussi un bébé depuis 1 mois. Bref, le bonheur pour eux !

Et _papou_ est le surnom que donne les enfants au papa qui ne l'a pas porté… _papa_ étant retenu pour celui qui les a mis au monde respectivement.

Je voulais juste vous le dire… mais tout le monde s'en fou ! (Hein ?)

**Il va s'en dire que Cassiopée, Alexandre et Julius m'appartienne, et ne sont pas la propriété de JKR ! (^-^)**


End file.
